


Two Commanders Walk Into a Sparring Ring

by deansbrave



Series: Garbage Barge [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Choking, Dom!Cullen, F/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:09:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansbrave/pseuds/deansbrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Rutherford?” She whispered.  He looked down at her, regarding her through half lidded eyes.  Cousland didn’t know what to expect from him, but mostly she didn’t want to break the spell of the moment.  There was just something so intense about Cullen’s eyes, like he was trying to take her apart piece by piece.  And she wanted it.</p><p>“All you have to do is tell me to stop, and I will.” He spoke, his voice deep, and husky.  It made Cousland’s knees shake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Commanders Walk Into a Sparring Ring

**Author's Note:**

> So this was spawned one night between a discussion between a friend and myself about rare pairs and what not. We’ve taken to affectionately referring to this pairing as the Garbage Barge, because while the ship may not sail, the garbage barge floats

“Well Commander Rutherford what do you say? A friendly spar to show the troops how it’s done then?”

 

“Sparring with you? Friendly? You must think me stupid.”

 

“Well you said it Rutherford, not me” She smiled, and turned to head up the road back to Skyhold.   "One hour Rutherford.“

 

Excited murmuring began to break out amongst the soldiers Cullen quickly quieted them trying to get back to the drills they were running.

 

“Commander Cullen!” One soldier called from somewhere towards the back of the gathered soldiers, “Are you and Commander Cousland really going to fight?”

 

The chattering picked up again, but again Cullen quickly quieted them.  “Commander Cousland, and I won’t be fighting…” there were disappointed murmurs “We’ll be sparring, there’s a difference soldier.”

 

* * *

 

 

Cousland entered the sparring ring as the crowd began to gather around, she had dressed simply for a sparring match; breeches, and an old linen shirt that she had cut the sleeves off exposing her arms.  Cullen entered the sparring ring shortly after her forgoing a shirt, and wearing only breeches.  He carried two pugil sticks with him, and tossed one to Cousland; she caught it easily gripping it tightly with both hands.

 

“Alright Rutherford, here are the rules.  We go until the other yields.”

 

“Sounds fair, but I will not go easy on you.” Cullen narrowed his eyes.

 

Cousland smirked, “I wasn’t expecting you to.”

 

They began to circle each other slowly; matching each other step for step like some sort of dance.  Cousland was the first to strike hitting Cullen in the thigh hard enough to make his leg shake, but not give out.  Couslands second strike was to his arm, but Cullen blocked it quickly enough, countering with his own strike that swept Cousland’s legs out from under her before she could register her hit missing.

 

Cousland laid there on her back for a moment as she tried to get air back into her lungs.  All she could see was Cullen as he looked down at her.

 

“Do you yield?” He smirked at her, his scar raising up in that infuriatingly attractive way that she absolutely hated.

 

Cousland growled jumping back up.  “Not a chance Rutherford.”

 

The fight carried on in that way for some time; one knocking the other down, and demanding they yield, and the other refusing while the soldiers cheered them on.  It wasn’t until Cousland finally had the upperhand that Cullen began to grow furious.  She would not undermine him again in front of their soldiers.  He would win, even if it meant having to play dirty.

 

“Whats the matter Rutherford? Slowing down? Am I too fast for you?”

 

“We’ll see which of us is laughing when I win Cousland.”

 

“I’d like to see you try.” She retorted striking quickly with her pugil stick hitting Cullen square in the jaw. Cullen stumbled backwards, the force of the hit to his face causing him to drop his pugil stick in shock.  He looked at Cousland, and she smirked back.

 

“Do you yield?”

 

Cullen spat blood on the ground, and glared at Cousland.  “Not a chance.”  He charged Cousland; his goal to make her finally yield.  Out of panic she raised her pugil stick in defense hoping to push him back with it.  Instead Cullen gripped it, hands over hers as he quickly maneuvered himself behind her drawing the pugil stick tight against her throat; enough to restrict her intake of air.

 

“Do you yield?”

 

“Fuck you.” She gasped.  Cullen pulled tighter.

 

“Do you yield?” He called louder.

 

“Never.” Cousland began to struggle attempting every shake off move she knew.  But Cullen was larger, and would not be budged.  

 

“Do you yield?” Cullen demanded one more time as Cousland finally stopped her struggling.

 

“Yes!” She gasped, hands now pulling hard at the pugil stick against her throat, “Yes, you bastard, yes!”

 

Cullen dropped the pugil stick, and Cousland whirled around to look at him.  Her expression was one of rage, and indignation.  Cullen just smirked at her, his scar once again raising in that infuriating way. They stood there staring at each other like that long enough to give the cheering soldiers pause.  Until finally one voice could be heard calling out.

 

“Will you two just fuck, and get it over with already!”

 

Cousland recognized the voice as Iron Bull.  Of course it would be Bull; she was however pleased by the raucous laughter that ran through the soldiers, causing Cullen’s cheeks to turn a bright shade of red.  Cousland leaned in close to Cullen ready to add insult to injury.

 

“You heard the man Rutherford.” She whispered loud enough only for him to hear, “Are you going to fuck me or what?”

 

Cullen’s eyes widened comically, and Cousland had to forcibly stop herself for laughing as well.  With a chuckle she turned to exit the sparring ring when she felt a hand on her wrist.  Cullen yanked her back to look at him, his gaze intense as he leaned in close to her.

 

“My office Cousland.  Fifteen minutes.”

 

Cousland stared for a moment, unsure of what to say or do.  But just as quickly as Cullen had pulled her in, he pushed her away in favor of yelling orders at the troops.

 

* * *

 

 

Cousland stepped into Cullens office fifteen minutes later both commanders were still dressed in their sparring clothes.  One look at Cullen however, and Cousland knew she had called his bluff.

 

“You wanted to see me Rutherford?”

 

“I… didn’t think you would actually come.”

 

“All bark, and no bite then? Shame.  Sometimes the biting is enjoyable.”

 

Cullen cleared his throat looking away from Cousland.  She was pleased to note the perfect tint of red that appeared on his cheeks.  “Right well…”

 

“Well what? If you don’t need me for anything Rutherford, I’m going to go about my day.  I have some Warden business to attend to.”

 

“Wait!” Cullen called before she could open the door.  She looked over her shoulder to find him moving around his desk towards her.  She turned to face him, leaning against the door her arms crossed over her chest.

 

“Yes Rutherford?”

 

“I’m not all bark.” He grumbled placing his hand over her head on the door leaning in close to her.  Closer than she’d ever remembered him being.

 

“Rutherford?” She whispered.  He looked down at her, regarding her through half lidded eyes.  Cousland didn’t know what to expect from him, but mostly she didn’t want to break the spell of the moment.  There was just something so intense about Cullen’s eyes, like he was trying to take her apart piece by piece.  And she wanted it.

 

“All you have to do is tell me to stop, and I will.” He spoke, his voice deep, and husky.  It made Cousland’s knees shake.

 

“Wh-what?” her voice was breathless, and she couldn’t believe that that was what she sounded like.  _Maker, where did my dignity go._

 

The moment Cullen pressed his lips to her’s however, all rational thought went out the window.  She placed her hands against his bare chest unsure if she wanted to pull him closer, or push him away.  She didn’t have to think about it long as Cullen pressed his hands to her waist, pulling her closer against him, and grinding himself against her groaning into her mouth.  Cousland decided that she liked that sound very much.

 

Cousland pulled away with a gasp as Cullen mouthed at her jaw trailing down to her neck.  “Well Rutherford,” She chuckled breathlessly, “I never thought you’d be so happy to see me.”

 

“Neither did I.” He growled against her neck.  Cousland smirked, and arched her back to grind hard against the thick ridge in Cullen’s breeches.  Cullen’s groan of pleasure surprised both of them, but Cousland did it again just to hear the noises she was starting to crave.  Cousland trailed her hands down his chest digging her nails into the pale flash.  Cullen hissed in a mix of pain, and pleasure his hips jerking forward.

 

“You like it rough then Rutherford? Good to know.” Cousland tugged on the laces of Cullen’s breeches.  Cullen reached down between them to capture Couslands wrists, pinning her hands above her head.

 

“Who said you were in charge?” Cullen grunted as he nudged his thigh between her legs, pressing right up to her core.

 

“What makes you think you’re the one who’s in charge?” Cousland retorted grinding herself against Cullen’s thigh.

 

Cullen smirked as he leaned in close to whisper into Couslands ear.  “You’re the one with your back to the door.”

 

Cullen moved Couslands wrists to one hand, and kept them above her head as his other hand moved to undo the laces of her breeches.

 

“Wait, wait, what about the other doors? are they locked?” Cousland demanded.

 

“I’m not sure.  We’ll just have to hope we don’t get caught”

 

“But-” Cousland bit off a moan as Cullen’s lips moved down her throat again, “But what if we get caught?”

 

“Funny, you didn’t seem that concerned a moment ago when you were trying to get your hands down my breeches.” Cullen pressed his thigh harder into her sex; Cousland threw her head back a moan escaping her.  

 

Cullen tugged the laces of her breeches free, and let go of her wrists long enough to yank them, and her small clothes down to her knees.  Quickly he turned her so that she faced the door, and raised her wrists again so that he could pin them above her head.  Cousland whimpered trying to push back against Cullen trying to find some control, but he wasn’t letting her have it.

 

His breeches were beyond the point of fitting comfortably now as he contemplated freeing himself; but he wanted to tease Cousland longer.  She deserved it.  He pressed himself against her ass, allowing her to feel just exactly what effect she was having on him.  He pressed his lips to the back of her neck, trailing kisses upwards until he could take the lobe of her ear into his mouth.

 

“You’re going to think about this for a very, very long time” Cullen growled into her ear.

 

“Don’t be so cocky Rutherford.” She retorted still struggling to keep her breathing steady, “It’s unbecoming of you.”

 

Cullen chuckled, and the sound sent a thrill through Cousland.  “I’m going to give you everything I’ve got, and I’m going to keep going until you can’t take it any more” Cousland shuddered, his voice, his words, his hot breath on her neck were all working together to turn her into a complete wreck.  “And just when you think you can’t take anymore” Cullen continued like he had no idea what he was doing to her, “I’m going to give you more.”

 

“Cullen” She whined pressing back against him; all she wanted was to feel him inside of her at that very moment.

 

“And when you wake up tomorrow, everything sore,  you’ll thank me.  You’ll thank me for the sore throat you’ll get from screaming my name, you’ll thank me for the bruises, and love bites, and you’ll thank me for the soreness between your legs.”

 

Cousland pressed her forehead against the wood of the door trying to get some composure, but all she could do was think of how good Cullen felt pressed up behind her.

 

“Please” She begged, her voice cracking.  It had been far too long since she’d felt anything like this.

 

“Please what Falin?” Cullen hissed.

 

She whimpered again; there was no way he was actually going to make her say it. “You know what!” She snapped.

 

“No, I really don’t” he taunted with a roll of his hips.  Cousland gasped, trying to press herself back against him, but Cullen pulled away before she could. She growled in frustration.

 

“Tell me what you want Falin, and you’ll get it.” He promised as his free hand pressed against her stomach, and slowly inched upwards under her shirt.  

 

“Cullen!” She gasped when he took hold of her breast, gently massaging the sensitive flesh.

 

“What do you want?” He asked again, his voice calm, and soothing as he pressed a kiss just below her ear.

 

“I want you!”

 

“What do you want me to do?” He demanded.  He was teasing her now, she was sure of it, and she was mad.

 

“I want you to fuck me!” She finally yelled.  “I want you to fuck me, and give me everything you’ve got like you promised!”

 

Cullen’s hand stopped its work on her breast.  She could feel him smirk against the skin of her neck.  “As you wish, Commander.”  His hand left her chest, and moved to finish what Cousland had begun.  Cullen breathed a sigh of relief once he finally freed his aching cock from the tight confines of his breeches.  He reached between her legs, running his index finger along her slit equally surprised, and pleased to find her practically dripping for him.

 

“Do you like it rough Cousland?  I don’t know if I can give it to you rough.” He took hold of his length, and ran it on her slit; she gasped, and arched, and Cullen grinned.  “But you think I’m all bark, and no bite.  What a shame, sometimes the biting can be quite enjoyable.”

 

Slowly Cullen pressed himself into her, giving pause when she gasped in what sounded like pain when the head of his cock entered her.  “Do you need me to stop?” He asked the concern clear in his voice.

 

“Rutherford if you stop” Her voice was wrecked, and it gave Cullen great pleasure to know that he had been the one to reduce her to such a state, “I will fucking kill you, is that clear?”

 

“Very clear Commander, but it occurs to me that you are in no position to be making threats.” With that said Cullen slid the rest of his length inside in one quick motion causing Cousland to cry out.  It had been far too long for her, and it was better than she remembered.  The pace Cullen set wasn’t easy, and Cousland wouldn’t have had it any other way.  

 

Cullen’s hips snapped against her backside, the sound of skin against skin echoing in the relative silence of his office; the only other sound being that of their labored breathing.  Cullen slid his free hand back around Cousland, but instead of gripping her breasts he placed his hand against her throat holding only tight enough to make her feel the restriction of air.

 

Cullen smirked when he felt the small red-heads hips stutter at the feeling as she tried so very hard to work herself against him.  “Is this what you like?” He asked, sweat running down his brow.  “Being held down? Knowing someone else has all the power over you?”

 

All Cousland could do was moan, and it was all the confirmation Cullen needed as he picked up his pace.  He was amazed that he had lasted his long with the way her cunt gripped him tightly-it had been some time for him as well-but he was nearing the end of his patience.

 

“Touch yourself,” He growled the order into her ear.  Cousland eagerly did as she was told quickly finding her clit, and stroking.  

 

Cullen chuckled at her eagerness to please, and commented on it.  “I’m surprised by you Falin.  I had no idea you could take orders so well.  Or is it just the orders that get a cock inside you? Does it even matter whose?”

 

Cousland cried out her fingers stilling as her orgasm overcame her unexpectedly.  Her orgasm took Cullen by surprise as well her walls squeezing down on his cock, gripping him so perfectly.  A few more strokes was all he needed as he finally came inside her, his back bowing as he pressed his forehead to her shoulder blade trying to breathe.  They stood there for a few moments, shaking, and panting until Cullen finally released his grip on her, and slowly pulled himself out of her.

 

Couslands knees finally gave out as she sunk to the floor, forehead pressed against the door, and the warmth of Cullen’s seed running down her thighs.  Cullen stepped back to lean against his desk looking for something to clean himself off with before he tucked himself back into his breeches.  The sound of laughter startled him from his thinking, and he looked back to Cousland to see her shoulders shaking gently.  She looked back at him, long dark red hair damp with sweat sticking to her forehead, and neck.

 

“Well played Rutherford.” She smiled, “Well played indeed.”

 

Cullen smiled in return, a chuckle escaping him.  “Yes well, I can’t say I did all the work.”

 

Cousland snorted, an undignified sound for a lady, and yet Cullen couldn’t help but think it endearing.  She pulled herself up off the floor, her legs still shaking as she pulled her smalls, and breeches back up.  She turned to look at him as she tied the laces of her breeches back in place.

 

“I just want you to know Rutherford, that this doesn’t change anything between us.”

 

“Agreed.  I still loathe you.”

 

“Likewise.” She smirked, hand on the door knob, “I’ll see you tomorrow with the Soldiers.”

 

“Until then Commander.” Cullen responded.  He waited for the door to close, then decided to head up to his loft for a change of clothes, and to clean himself off.  At least he finally knew how to deal with Cousland.


End file.
